Do not feed Demons poptarts
by Dysphoric-Asshole
Summary: Basically what happens if you feed Bill a poptart. Reveiws are appreciated.


**Rainbows, Poptarts, Cats.**

It was a normal day in the unusual town of Gravity Falls, well as normal as you can get when living with a humanized demon in the body of a seven year old. Mabel and Dipper Pines had returned to Gravity Falls one year later only to find a dying child in the forest. That child turned out to be the one and only Bill Cipher. So now Bill was living in the Shack, and working there too. Plus, he only had one of his magical abilities, he could change his appearance to look like a small grey cat.

"GOOD MORNING GRAVITY FALLS!! GET READY FOR MABEL CAUSE SHE'S COMIN' RIGHT AT YA'!!" Mabel screamed as she threw open the door to the living room of the Mystery Shack.

"Shooting Star! Can you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep!" Bill's voicesaid from somewhere inside a pile if pillows and blankets. Only a mop of brown and gold hair could be seen poking out of the top of the pile.

"Oh, come on Billy! Stop being such a party pooper and help me make breakfast!" Mabel walked over and dug Bill out of his nest made of blankets and pillows.

"Hey! I was trying to sleep!" Bill looked up at Mabel with his gold eyes, one was very cloudy and seemed to have small cuts littering it.

"Well you can go back to sleep, _after breakfast_!" Mabel said as she picked up the small child, he was only three feet tall and weighed in at only 30 pounds.

"Put me down! I am completely capable of walking to the kitchen." Bill untucked his head from the neck of his yellow sweater to reveal his pointy ears and teeth, seriously his teeth could puncture skin.

"Yeah, but the doctor said you should stay off your feet for a few days." Mable sang as she set Bill down in a chair. She then went off to make strawberry poptarts and her new invention: Rainbow Mabel Juice!

"Shooting Star, What are you making that requires an industrial sized can of glitter?" Bill said as Mabel walked by, hauling the can of glitter behind her.

"My new invention, Rainbow Mabel Juice!!" Mabel grabbed the glitter and poured a massive amount of it into her concoction. She then poured two glasses of it and grabbed the poptarts to give to Bill.

"What are these pink rectangles?" Bill prodded the poptarts to see if there was some kind of poison inside them.

"They're called poptarts, now eat! Cause I'm not making you anything else until you at least try them." Mabel crossed her sweater covered arms.

"No! You couldn't even make eat them if you were shoving down my throat!" Bill copied Mabel and crossed his arms.

"Is that a challenge?" Mabel smirked as Bill's face turned into one of horror.

After ten minutes of trying Mabel finally got Bill to eat the poptarts and drink the Mabel Juice.

"Ok, I'm gonna go wake up Dipper and our Grunkles. You stay here." Mabel said to Bill, who's pupils were growing larger every second. "Great! I'll be right back." With that said she bolted off in the direction of the bedrooms, leaving Bill to experience his first sugar high.

"All right we're awake Mabel, now whadda ya' want?" Stan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I got Bill to eat poptarts and my Mabel Juice!!" Mabel said with a wide grin.

"What?! He's not supposed to have that much sugar!!" Ford bolted from the room closely followed by the rest of the Pines family. What they found in the living room was something nobody expected.

"What the hec-" Dipper's sentence was cut short when a grey kitten wearing a poptart flew by, leaving a trail of rainbows behind it.

"Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan!" That cat was singing. Mabel started recording with the camera she always hid in her sweaters.

"This will be internet famous." She whispered to herself.

"Bill! Calm down! You are going to break something!!" Ford screamed, the kitten however didn't acknowledge him and continued to run around. Singing? Meowing? I don't know.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to ride this one out Ford." Stan said as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Half an hour later Bill was passed out face first on the floor and the Pines family were all covering their ears, in a desperate attempt to block out the cat.

"I think it's over." Dipper said, letting go of his hat. The rest of them followedand removed what they were using to cover their ears.

"Yeah, let's all agree to never give Bill poptarts again." Said Mabel. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **I don't own nyan cat. Also I'm thinking of writing a Bill redemption story. Give your opinion in a review!**


End file.
